Da:Johnny Depp
| Fødselssted = Owensboro, Kentucky, USA | Dødsdato = | Dødssted = | Andre navne = | Kæreste = Winona Ryder Jennifer Grey Kate Moss Vanessa Paradis (1999-) | Ægtefælle = Lori Anne Allison (1983-1986) | Børn = Lily-Rose Melody Depp (25. maj, 1999) John ”Jack” Christopher Depp III (9. april, 2002) | Forældre = | Bopæl = | Hjemmeside = | Kendte roller = Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow | oscarpriser = | emmypriser = | tonypriser = | goldenglobepriser = | baftapriser = | fagpriser = | cesarpriser = | goyapriser = | afipriser = | filmfarepriser= | olivierpriser = | geminipriser = | grammypriser = | teenchoiceadwardspriser = }} John Christopher Depp IIThe Johnny Depp Zone (født den 9. juni 1963 i Owensboro, Kentucky, USA) er en amerikansk skuespiller, kendt for hans roller som lidt småskøre og excentriske figurer, som hovedpersonen i fx. Sweeney Todd – den djævelske barber fra Fleet Street, Jack Sparrow i Pirates of the Caribbean-triologien og som Willy Wonka i Charlie og chokoladefabrikken og har samarbejdet meget sammen med instruktør og nære ven, Tim Burton i seks film: Edward Saksehånd (1990), Ed Wood (1994), Sleepy Hollow (1999), Charlie og chokoladefabrikken (2005), Corpse Bride (2005) og Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007). Depp har også modtaget ros for hans skuespil af virkeligt-levende personer såsom Edward D. Wood jr., Jospeh Pistone og George Jung. Film med Depp på rollelisten har indtjent over $2.2 mia. i USA ved box office og over $4.7 mia. verdenen overJohnny Depp - Box Office Data Movie Star. Depp har været nomineret til 3 Oscars og han har vundet en Golden Globe og en Screen Actors Guild Award. Depp bor i øjeblikket i Frankrig med hans kæreste, den franske sanger og skuespiller Vanessa Paradis, og deres to børn. Biografi Opvækst Depp blev født i Owensbury, Kentucky, som søn af Betty Sue Palmer (pigenavn Weels), en servitrice og John Christopher Depp, Sr., en ingeniør . Han er født som den yngste af 4 børn: har en bror, Danny, og to søstre, Christie (som nu er hans personlige manager) og Debbie. Depp er af tysk, cherokkisk (mest fra hans oldemor) og irsk afstamning . Bogen Johnny Depp: A Kind of Illusion hævder at Depp-familien oprindeligt stammer fra det franske Huguenot, Piere Deppe eller Dieppe, som bosatte sig i Virginia omkring 1700-tallet. Depp har fortalt, at han ikke ved hvor hans efternavn stammer fra, men joker med det faktum, at ordet "depp" på tysk betyder idiot eller tåbe . Familien flyttede ofte igennem Depps barndom, og han og hans søskende boede mere end 20 forskellige steder, før de bosatte sg permanent i Miramar, Florida i 1970. 1978 blev Depps forældre skilt. Depp blev på et tidspunkt, mens han var barn helt selvdestruktiv, højeste sandsynlig pga af stress, der fremkom pga hans families problemer og med hans egen usikkerhed. Han har i dag syv eller otte ar efter hans selvdestruktive handlinger. I et interview fra 1993, har Depp forklaret sin selvdestruktivitet: "Min krop er slags journal. Det er ligesom det sømænd gjorde, hvor hver tatovering betød noget, det er en speciel tid i dit liv, når du laver et mærke på dig selv, enten gjort af dig selv med en kniv, eller af en professionel tatovør" . 1980'erne Depps mor købte en guitar til ham, da han var 12 år gammel, og han begyndte at spille i forskellige ungdomsbands. Hans første band var til ære for hans kæreste, Meredith. Et år efter hans forældres skilsmisse, droppede den 15-årige Depp ud af high school, fordi han ville være rockstjerne. Som Depp har udtalt til Inside the Actors Studio, så forsøgte han faktisk at komme tilbage til skolen to uger senere, men hans rektor rådede ham til at forfølge sin drøm om at blive rockstjerne. Han spillede med i bandet The Kids som blev mest kendt lokalt. The Kids tog til Los Angeles for at få en pladekontrakt, hvorved de også ændrede deres navn til Six Gun Method. Gruppen splittede dog op, før de nåede at få en pladekontrakt. Depp gik derefter med i bandet Rock City Angels , og var med til at skrive deres sang "Mary", som er på Rock City Angels' debutalbum fra Geffen Records, som hed Young Man's Blues. 1990'erne & 2000 I 1994 blev Depp arresteret og afhørt, idet han havde gjort voldsomme skader på et New York City hotel-suite. . Han blev arresteret igen i 1999 efter at have slås med en paparezzi udenfor en restuarant i London, hvor han sad og spiste sammen med sin kæreste, Vanessa ParadisDepp arrested after scuffle 31 January 1999.. Siden 1998 har Depp haft et forhold til den franske sangerinde og skuespiller, Vanessa Paradis, som han mødte under optagelserne til The Ninth Gate . De har sammen to børn, Lily-Rose og Jack. I 2007 blev Lily-Rose erklæret rask efter at hun havde fået en E. coli-infektion, som fik hendes nyrer til at lukke ned, og gjorde at hun måtte indlægges på hospitalet i en længere periode[http://sfgate.com/cgi-bin/blogs/sfgate/category?blogid=7&cat=308 Depp speaks about daughter's illness]. SFGate.com.. Nogle kilder har dog fortalt at hun egentlig bare havde fået en blodforgiftning, fordi hun havde trådt på et gammelt og rustent sømQuillinan, Joy. [http://vipglamour.net/2007/03/09/johnnys-daughter-lily-rose-doing-much-better/ Johnny's Daughter Lily Rose ‘Doing Much Better’ '']. VIP Glamour.net. 9 March 2007.. Selvom at Depp ikke har været giftet sig igen, har han udtalt, at det at have børn, har givet ham "virkeligt grundlag, et virkelig stærk sted at stå i livet, i arbejde, i al ting". "Du kan ikke planlægge den slags dyb kærlighed, som resulterer i børn. At blive far var ikke en bevidst beslutning. Det var en del af den vidunderlige rejse jeg var på. Det var skæbnen. Hele ligningen gik endelig op". Familien deler deres tid imellem deres hus i Meudon, en forstad til Paris, og deres villa i Plan-de-la-Tour, en lille by halvanden time fra Saint-Tropez, i det sydlige FrankrigJohnny Depp et Vanessa Paradis font tourner les têtes à Meudon '(French)' Retrieved on June 15-2006. Johnny Depp et Vanessa Paradis: prochain mariage? '(French)' Retrieved on May 10-2007.. Depp har også anskaffet sig en vingård i Plan-de-la-Tour området i 2007 Depp har 13 tatoveringer, hvor mange af dem forestiller specielle personer eller vigtige øjeblikke i hans liv. Nogle af hans tatoveringer forestiller en amerikansk/indisk indianer i profil med bånd, hvorpå der står: "Wino Forever" (egentlig Winona Forever, som blev ændret efter sin forhold til Winona Ryder), på hans højre bicep, "Lily-Rose" (hans datters navn" over hans hjerte, "Betty Sue" (hans mors navn) på hans venstre bicep og en svale, flyvende over vand med ordet "Jack" (hans søns navn; svalen flyver imod ham, istedet for væk fra ham som det er i Pirates of the Caribbean) på hans højre håndled. I 2003 blev Depp noteret for at have kritiseret USA i Tysklands Stern, med at have kommenteret at "Amerika er dumt, det er ligesom en dum hvalp med store tænder - den kan bide og skade dig voldsomt". Selvom at Depp senere har sagt at havde mistolket ham, og at kommentaren var taget ud af en anden sammenhæng, stod Stern ved deres interview og det samme gjorde CNN.com i deres presseomtale. CNN tilføjede også at han havde udtalt, at han gerne ville have hans børn "til at se Amerika som et stykke legetøj, et ødelagt legetøj. Undersøg det en smule, tjek det ud, få fat i dens følelse også smid det så ud"Johnny Depp Calls U.S. a 'Dumb Puppy' - Johnny Depp : People.com. Den 17. juli, 2006 genudgav bladet Newsweek "dumme hvalp"-kommentaren ordret, sammen med sammenhængen i et brev til bladet. Depp har også haft diskussioner med andre medier, som har skrevet at han er en "wannabe-europæer", som nyder det mere enkle liv i anonymitet ved at bo i franske provinser . En af Depps nærmeste venner er filminstruktøren Tim Burton, som han har arbejdet med 6 gange. Han har udtalt at arbejde med Burton er "som at komme hjem", og Depp skrev intruduktionen til Burton on Burton, en bog med interviews med instruktøren, i hvilken Depp kalder Burton "...en bror, en ven... og en modig sjæl".Burton, Tim. Burton on Burton. Faber and Faber. 2001. ISBN 0-571-20507-0. Privat Den 24. december 1983 indgik Depp ægteskab med Lori Anne Allison, en make-up artist og søster til bandets (Rock City Angels) basguitaristspiller og sanger. Under Depps ægteskab arbejdede hans kone som make-up artist, imens han havde flere forskellige jobs, inklusiv som sælger for blækpenne. Senere introducerede hans kone, Depp for Nicolas Cage, som rådede Depp til at genoptage sit skuespil. I 1985 blev Depp og Allison skilt, og efter hans ægteskab endte, datede Depp (og senere forlovet) Sherilyn Fenn (som han mødte under optagelserne til kortfilmen Dummies). Han har også datet Winona Ryder, Jennifer Grey og modellen Kate Moss. Han er i dag kæreste med Vanessa Paradis og de har sammen to børn: Lily-Rose Melody Depp (født den 25. maj 1999) og John "Jack" Christopher Depp III (født den 9. april 2002) Karriere Johnny Depp modtog en Hollywood Walk of Fame stjerne den 19. november 1999 . Fjernsyn Depp medvirkede som hovedpersonen i FOX TV-tv-serien 21 Jump Street, som havde premiere i 1987. Depp accepterede rollen, fordi han ikke havde meget arbejde inde i branchen pt, og fordi han gerne ville arbejde sammen med skuespilleren Frederic Forrest, som inspirede ham. Senere henne i sæsonen sluttede Depps gode ven Sal Jenco sig til serien, som semi-co-medvirkende som viceværten Blowfish. Seriens store succes gjorde Depp til et populært teenage idol igennem de sene 80'ere. Han fandt teenageidol-statussen irriterende, og har udtalt at han følte sig "tvunget i en rolle som et produkt" , og at det var "en meget ubehagelig situation og jeg fik ikke ordnet det, og det var ikke på mine betingelser overhovedet" . Depp lovede sig selv at efter hans kontrakt for tv-serien løb ud, så ville han kun medvirke i filmroller, som han følte rigtige for ham. Hans eneste fjernsyns optræden siden 21 Jump Street , var som gæsteoptræden i den animerede tv-serie King of the Hill. Depp har også medvirket i en enkelt episode af Hank’s Back (AKA The Unbearable Lightness of Being Hank), som yoga-instruktøren Victor. Filmroller Depps første store filmrolle var i horrorfilmen A Nightmare On Elm Street fra 1984, hvor han spillede heltindens kæreste og et af Freddys ofre. I 1986 medvirkede han i Oliver Stones Platoon, som en vietnamesisk-talende soldat. Depp slap af med sin teenage-idol status i 1990, da han spillede den sære hovedrolle i Tim Burtons film Edward Saksehånd. Filmens succes begyndte et langt samarbejde med Burton. Depp, en ivrig fan og ven gennem længere tid med writeren Hunter S. Thompson, spillede en version af Thompson (kaldet Raoul Duke) i Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas fra 1998, baseret på forfatterens roman af samme navn. Depp gjorde også selskab med Thompson, som road manager, på en af forfatterens sidste bog-turnéer . I 2006, bidrog Depp med personlige forord til Gonzo af Hunter S. Thompson, en posthumøs biografi med forfatterens testamente offentliggjort på ammobooks.com. En nær ven af Thompson, Depp betalte det meste af Thompsons mindehøjtideligehed, fuldendte det hele med fyrværkeri og skød via en kanon Thompsons aske ud i Aspen, Colorado, hvor Thompson boede . [[Billede:Johnny depp blurry CC-BY-cropped.jpg|200px|thumb|left|Depp med længere hår, mustache og et gedeagtig skæg, næsten ens med det look han brugte i Pirates of the Caribbean filmene]] Depps filmroller bliver tit karakteriseret af pressen som "ironiske enspændere" , og Depp har udtalt at den periode af hans karriere var fuld af "(film)studiefejl" og film som har været "box office gift" , og har hævdet af pressen aldrig har "forstået" de film, han har medvirket i, og derfor ikke vidste hvordan man skulle anmelde dem ordentligt. Depp har også sagt at specifikt at optræde i film, som interesserede ham personligt, end at medvirke i film, som han mente bare ville få god box office. Depps status som enorm filmstjerne blev fastlagt med succesen fra Walt Disney Pictures' film fra 2003: Pirates of the Caribbean: Den Sorte Forbandelse, i hvilken han spiller en af hovedrollerne, som den rare pirat; Kaptajn Jack Sparrow. Hans skuespil som Jack Sparrow blev egentlig først modtaget negativt hos Walt Disney Pictures' ledelse som så filmen, men figuren blev mere populær hos seerne; I 2006 medvirkede Depp i efterfølgeren til Pirates of the Caribbean, og medskuespilleren Bill Nighy har udtalt at figuren Jack Sparrow sandsynligvis var "en af de mest populære i moderne tid". Ifølge Fandango (en billetservice-tjeneste) var Depp en af hovedgrundene til at publikummet ville se filmenBreznican, Anthony. [http://www.usatoday.com/life/movies/news/2006-07-10-depp-main_x.htm Crazy for Johnny, or Captain Jack?]. USA Today.com. 10 July 2006.. Filmens instruktør Gore Verbinski har sagt, at Depps figur Jack Sparrow minder meget om Depps egen personlighed, selvom at Depp har sagt at han har formet sin figur efter Rolling Stones' guitarist Keith Richards . Depp som er blevet noteret for at have udtalt, at han var "overrasket" og "rørt" over at filmen fik så gode anmeldelser,, blev nomineret til en Oscar for sin rolle. I 2004 blev han igen nomineret til en Oscar for "Best Actor Oscar", denne gang for at have spillet den skotske forfatter J.M. Barrie i filmen Finding Neverland. Depp medvirkede bagefter som Willy Wonka i filmen Charlie og chokoladefabrikken fra 2005, som fik enorm god box office. [[Billede:JohnnyDeppJune07.jpg|thumb|right|200px|Depp ved Pirates of the Caribbean: Død Mands Kiste premiere i London juli 2006]] Depp vendte tilbage til rollen som Jack Sparrow til efterfølgeren Pirates of the Caribbean: Død Mands Kiste, som havde premiere den 7. juli, 2006, som indtjente $135.5 mio i de første 3 dage, den blev vist i USA, og slog billetindtægtsrekorden ved at tjene det højeste pengebeløb på en weekend . Efterfølgeren til denne var Pirates of the Caribbean: Ved Verdens Ende, som havde premiere den 24. maj, 2007. Depp har, i sammenhæng med premieren, nævnt at hans forbindelse til Kaptajn Jack Sparrow, gør at han føler at Sparrow "er en kæmpestor del af mig" og Depp har også udtrykt at han gerne ville spille Sparrow igen i evt. efterfølgere . Depp lagde stemme til Sparrow til videospillet Pirates of the Caribbean: The Legend of Jack Sparrow . Depp og Gore Verbinski er executive producerer på albummet Gallery, Pirate Ballads, Sea Songs and Chanteys. Depp spillede hovedrollen som Sweeney Todd i Tim Burtons film-udgave af musicalen Sweeney Todd, , for hvilken Depp vandt en Golden Globe Award for Best Actor - Motion Picture Musical or Comedy. Den tradionelle uddelingsceremoni for det 65th Golden Globe Awards blev ikke holdt nogen steder, fordi diverse forfattere i Hollywood holdt strejke. Depp takkede Hollywood Foreign Press Association og Tim Burton for hans "urokkelige tillid og støtte."Johnny Depp 'Overjoyed' by Golden Globes Win - Golden Globe Awards 2008, Johnny Depp : People.com. Som barn var Depp næsten helt besat af Dark Shadows, en sæbeopera med gotisk-tema, som var i luften mellem 1996-1971. Dette var også grunden til, at han accepterede at medvirke i Warner Brothers' version af serien. I juli 2007, begyndte en rettighedskamp med showets producer/instrukør Dan Curtis' ejendom. Depp og Graham King ville producerer filmen med David Kennedy, som ledede Dan Curtis Productions inc., indtil Curtis døde i 2006. Depp vil optræde i filmversionen af The Rum Diary af Hunter S. Thompsons bog; The Rum Diary, hvor han spiller hovedpersonen Paul Kemp. Depps produktionfirma har også fået rettigehederne til historien om den forgiftede tidligere russiske spion Alexander LitvinenkoCinema Fusion. Depp er også skrevet op til at spille den afdøde Heath Ledger-figur i The Imaginarium of Doctor Parnassus i 2009, sammen med Jude Law og Colin Farrell. Andre interesser Musik thumb|right|250px|Depp backstage på Ahmanson Theatre den [[31. december, 2006]] Som guitar-spiller har Depp indspillet et solo-album, hvor han spillede "slide-guitar" til Oasis' sang "Fade In-Out" (fra Be Here Now, 1997), og "Fade Away (Warchild Version)". Depp spillede i filmen Chocolat akutisk guitar og på soundtracket Once Upon a Time in Mexico. Han er ven til The Porgues' Shane MacGowan, og spillede med på MacGowans første soloalbum. Depp var også medlem af P, en gruppe med "Butthole Surfers"' forsanger Gibby Haynes og Red Hot Chili Peppers' bassist Flea. Depp har også optrådt i en musikvideoen til Tom Petty & The Heartbreakers' "Into the Great Wide Open". Vinmager og restuarantør Depp og Paradis dyrker druer og ejer vinfaciliteter til at lave vin med på deres vingård i Plan-de-la-Tour i det nordlige Saint-Tropez . Kendt for hans kærlighed til franske vine i blandt Depps favoritter er også Bordeaux vinene: Château Calon-Ségur, Château Cheval-Blanc og Château Pétrus og Burgundy vinen Domaine de la Romanée-Conti. Interviewet til Madame Figaro har Depp udtalt "at med de vine, så når du Nirvana" . Sammen med Sean Penn, John Malkovich og Mick Hucknall deler Depp den parisiske restuarant Man Ray, som ligger nær ved Avenue des Champs-ÉlyséesMan Ray/Bar-Club Review/Paris/Frommers.com Retrieved on December 20-2007.. Priser og nomineringer Nogle af de priser som Depp har vundet inkluderer også hæder fra London Critics Circle (1996); Russian Guild of Film Critics (1998); Screen Actors Guild Awards (2004); og en Golden Globe for Best Actor. Ved 2008 MTV Movie Awards, vandt han en en pris for "Favorite Villain" hans skuespil som Sweeney Todd. Trivia *Depp modtog en Hollywood Walk of Fame stjerne den 19. november 1999 . *Depp var med-ejer af natklubben The Viper Room i Hollywood fra dens opstart i 1993 til hans egen opsigelse i 2004. *Depp har været nomineret til 3 Oscars, har vundet 31 andre priser og været nomineret til 49 andre priser. *Når Depp f.eks. tjekker ind på et hotel bruger han ofte navnene Mr. Stench og Colonel. *Depp er 1. 75 m. høj *Blev valgt af Empire magazine som en af de "100 Sexiest Stars in Film History" (1995) *Blev nr. 67 i Empire magazines "The Top-100 Movie Stars of All Time list" (Oktober 1997) *Blev valgt af People Magazine som en af de "50 Most Beautiful People in the World" (1996) *Blev kåret som Empires "Sexiest Male Movie Star of All Time" (1995) *Blev nr. 2 på E!'s "25 sexiest entertainers" liste *Adopterede Goldeneye, den en-øjede andalusiske hest, som spillede Gunpowder, Ichabod Crane's hingst i Sleepy Hollow, så den ikke endte på en limfabrik. *Er meget interesseret i Jack the Ripper *Er med-ejer af en restaurant/klub i Paris kaldet Man Ray (navngivet efter avant-garde artisten Man Ray) sammen Sean Penn og John Malkovich. Restauranten ligger i et renoveret teater og serverer tibetansk mad. *Var som barn allergisk overfor chokolade. *Lærte fransk så han ville være i stand til at snakke med Vanessa Paradis' forældre. *En eneste betingelse han har mod fans, som spørger efter hans autograf eller et billede, er at de ikke tager billeder af hans børn. *Var Andy Wachowski og Larry Wachowski's førstevalg til rollen som "Neo" i The Matrix (1999). Men siden Depp på det tidspunkt ikke var særlig berygtet for at kunne indtjene gode billetindtægter, valgte Warner Bros. Keanu Reeves istedet for. *Overmalede engang et reklameskilt med hans "21 Jump Street" figur på, fordi han enten ikke kunne sit billede eller ikke syntes om budskabet på skiltet. Han blev stoppet af en sikkerhedsvagt, som faktisk lod ham gøre arbejdet færdig, da han opdagede at det var Johnnys eget ansigt, han overmalede. *Var egentlig valgt til rollen som John Smith i filmen Mr. & Mrs. Smith, men afslog, da han synes han arbejdede for meget på tidspunktet. *Har en natklub opkaldt efter sig Tartu, Estland. Natklubben hedder "Who wouldn't like Johnny Depp?". *Indtalte en besked til en 17-årig britisk pige, som havde ligget i koma i fem måneder. Forældrene til pigen havde spurgt, om han ikke kunne indtale en besked til hende, fordi han var hendes favoritskuespiller, også ville de afspille den hver dag, i håb om at hun ville vågne op. Depp blev rørt over brevet og sagde, at han ville gøre alt, hvad han kunne for at hjælpe. (25. marts 2008). *Lukkede The Viper Room to uger efter River Phoenixs død, og holdt lukket hver 31. oktober indtil 2004 (hvor han solgte sin andel af klubben), da det var denne dag Phoenix døde. *Nicolas Cage gjorde, at han fik sit første skuespiller-job. Filmografi Fodnoter Ekstern kilde/henvisning * Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny Depp, Johnny